


Their Happy Ending

by Loving_Larry_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not a lot of angst, Popular!Harry, Prom, a little tiny bit of angst, nerd!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_Larry_Stylinson/pseuds/Loving_Larry_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL TO HIDING BEHIND NOTES :)</p><p>Louis and Harry know how they feel about each other. </p><p>But what if one is having doubts about the others feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I had somebody ask me to do a sequel to Hidding Behind Notes, and ... Well.. Here it is :) Dedicated to the person who asked for it :) Hope You Like It :)

You could say both Louis and Harry were extremely content. After their first kiss Louis had turned bright red; then Harry had asked them out on their first date.

_Harry had been extremely nervous and he really wanted this to be perfect. He look in the mirror on last time and decided he was decent enough to see Louis. He ran downstairs and said goodbye to his mum._

_She knew about them and was more than happy about it._

_Anne kissed him on his cheek and bid him farewell. Halfway to the front door she yelled a be safe in the 'you know what' way while laughing and Harry muttered incoherent words as he made a mental note to warn his mom never to say that again._

_The drive to Louis' house made Harry more anxious and he kept trying to reassure himself the date was going to end up fine. Honestly this was Harrys' first date with someone he truly cared for. Of course he had had other girlfriends, but this was the first boy and the first person Harry actually felt a spark with when they kissed and a strong connection with when they talked for the first time._

_He checked himself once more in the rear view mirror and saw that his curls were messed up again. He went to pat them down, but he remembered Louis saying in a note that he loved Harrys' wild curls so he withdrew his hand and took a deep breath while smiling as he thought about the notes. He got out of the car and walked up to Louis' front door and knocked. As he waited patiently, he heard loud girly screams and banging like if somebody was running around. In no time the front door open and instead of seeing Louis he saw two little ocean blue-eyed girls staring at him._

_"Daisy and Phoebe; my favorite little girls in the whole wide world," he said as he kneeled down and the girls jumped into his arms. He had spent so much time with Louis the week before their first kiss that he'd gotten used to those little angels._

_"Hazza-poo," the little girls screamed as they giggled._

_"Louis is freaking out and-," started Daisy._

_"He's still in his room with Lottie and Fizzy," Phoebe ended. He was still amazed at how one twin started a sentence and the other on ended it. He smiled happily thinking about how Louis would be freaking out. Louis always got easily nervous._

_As he looked up he saw Louis in his purple chinos, a T-Shirt with a cardigan, and his black Vans. When Harry looked at Louis he stopped breathing. Louis just looked so breathtaking in such simple clothes and black glasses._

_If you asked Louis he would tell he he felt quite dizzy by Harrys' appearance. Harry was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a tight white V-Neck(that Louis loved because it showed off his collarbones wonderfully), his navy blue blazer, and white converse._

_They both broke out of their trances when Louis' mum began to wish Louis a good time._

_"Don't worry Jay he's in good hands," Harry said giving her a quick hug. "Are you ready," Harry asked hopefully. If Louis wasn't ready, he would die because if Louis put on something else he would look hotter than he already does and Harry can't handle that. Relief flooded through him when Louis nodded his head and gave Harry a small smile._

_"Drive safely and have fun," she yelled before she slammed the door shut._

_Harry gave Louis a wide grin and walked over to the passenger door and opened it for Louis. "Thank you," Louis mumbled quietly with a small grin and a blush beginning to bloom. Harry nodded and his grin widened - if that was possible - at Louis' cuteness. When Louis sat down, Harry jogged over to the drivers' seat and started the car._

_"Where are we going," Louis asked with excitement evident in his voice. He turned to look over at Harry, but he just smirked._

_"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," Harry said taking a quick glance at Louis and glad to see that Louis wouldn't ask anything else about it._

_Louis sighed defeatedly, but there was a smile on his face letting Harry know that nothing was wrong. "Deal. Can I put on some music," he asked Harry. Harry nodded and pointed to where he kept his CDs. Louis opened it and took out a CD of The Fray. "You like them," he questioned amazed. He thought Harry would be more into the new pop music._

_Harry nodded and chuckled a bit at Louis' widened eyes. "I like everything," he said looking directly at Louis._

_When Louis blushed, Harry knew he got the message._

_The rest of the ride was quiet with The Fray playing and Louis thinking about where they were going._

_"We're here," Harry said excitedly. He turned off the car and opened the passenger door for Louis._

_"Where exactly is here," Louis asked confused. Harry led him to a blanket in front of a little lake. When Louis sat down, Harry went to the car again. While Harry was doing that, Louis took the opportunity to look around._

_He gasped; it was absolutely gorgeous. Their blanket was in front of a clear clean lake and on the other side of the lake you could see a few people and hear their chatters. They were surrounded by a few trees and twinkling lights. No doubt the lights were put here by Harry, Louis thought._

_As Louis looked around he failed to notice that Harry had stopped and was staring at him. He had a picnic basket in his right hand and a rose in left hand while staring at Louis. The moons light reflected off the lake onto Louis' face making him look beautiful and all Harry could do was stare._

_"Harry," Louis mumbled quietly almost afraid to break the wonderful silence when he saw Harry. Harry shook his head getting rid of all the thoughts of Louis so he could remain focus. He sat down next to Louis and handed Louis the flower._

_Louis looked down at the flower and back up at Harry. He had this glint in his blue eyes that made them shine. "Thank you," he told Harry._

_"Your welcome. Okay so we have a picnic basket with grapes, strawberries, and a few other things and there will be a little surprise in a few minutes," Harry said excitedly._

_"What surpri-" Louis was going to continue but was cut off by the sound of a firework._

_"Well that came earlier than expected," he heard Harry mutter. Louis looked over at Harry and grabbed his hand. They both smiled at each other._

_Louis didn't know how but the mood suddenly changed as Harry looked at his lips. The fireworks in the background that exploded into a million different colors and the way they shined on Harrys' face gave Louis the sudden urge to kiss him._

_They both leaned in and met halfway. It was like the first kiss all over again. It started slow and gentle. Just two lips that melted together. They enjoyed feeling the others' heat against them._

_Louis sighed blissfully and detached himself from Harry. They were both a little dazed and Harry leaned down on the blanket. Louis honestly didn't know if he could but he did it anyways. He layed down on Harrys' chest and threw his arm over Harrys' stomach._

_It was unexpected and Harry let out a little sound of astonishment, but he wrapped his arms around Louis' waist anyways and held him tight._

_They sat there quietly staring at the fireworks. The fireworks exploded one by one and the colors shined brightly. Right now Louis felt like that. He felt like all he needed was Harry in this moment._

_Once it was over Harry turned to look at Louis. "Hey BooBear," he whispered._

_Louis shifted a little and put his chin on Harry as he looked up at Harry. "Yeah," he mumbled. They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before Harry interrupted the silence._

_"You're really pretty did you know that," he said confidently. Even though it was relatively dark he could see the faint red on Louis' cheeks and smiled knowing he did that._

_"Come on," Harry said sitting up and laughed at the sound of protest Louis let out._

_"But but you were so comfy," Louis said whining a little._

_"Later we can cuddle; right now we eat," Harry said cheerfully. He began taking out what was in the picnic basket and Louis immediately went for the grapes._

_"Come here," Louis said. He sat in front of Harry and told Harry to open his mouth. He tried tossing the grape into Harrys' mouth but missed by a little. The grape ended up hitting Harrys' nose and they both giggled at the fail attempt._

_They spent the rest of the night like that; giggling and talking about little things that were nonsense but meant the world for them. The date ended with a goodnight kiss and two boys smiling idiotically wide._

Harry smiled at the memory of the date.

"Whatcha thinking about Haz," Louis asked him from where he was sitting.

They were in Harrys' car driving to school on a Thursday. They had been dating for a few months now and so far everything was going perfectly fine.

"Our first date," Harry replied simply smiling. Louis smiled as he remembered. That night had started everything between them.

Now the silence was usual and comfortable between them. Of course they both enjoyed listening to the others voice, but just feeling the other boys' presence was enough for them.

"We're here," Harry said starting to get out off the car. Louis remained seated knowing that Harry liked it when he could open the door for him. As he opened it Louis got up and leaned on his tippy toes. He stole a quick kiss from Harry that had Harry showing his dimples.

"I love knowing you can do that when you please," Harry said cheekily leaning down and kissing him again.

"I love you period," Louis mumbled against Harrys' lips.

"I love you too," he replied. No matter how many times Louis said that it still made his insides flutter.

"Oi! No PDA at school," they heard a familiar voice shout. When they turned around they saw Zayn smirking and Niall and Liam following him; Liam shaking his head disapprovingly and Niall laughing.

"Really? So when I was driving by it wasn't you who was having a make out session behind the school with Michelle," Harry questioned throwing his arm over Louis' shoulder and Louis putting his arm around Harrys' waist. At that Zayn blushed furiously and Niall continued laughing harder.

"How am I friends with you lot," Liam muttered as they began to walk to walk inside school.

"Well it's because you-," Zayn was cut off by a squealing Eleanor. They stopped and watched in amusement how she ran towards them excitedly and grabbed Harrys' hand. Louis looked at them in confusion as he saw Harry being tugged away.

"Watch it that's my boyfriend you have there!," Louis yelled.

"Yeah yeah," Eleanor shouted back.

"I love you BooBear see you later," Harry yelled before Eleanor finished getting him inside. Louis blushed at the nickname and was regretting ever letting Harry know that.

"Let's go BooBear," Zayn said jokingly as he put his arm around Louis' shoulder like Harry had.

"If your arm continues there you'll be bruised from Harry and single," Michelle said threateningly but playfully. Zayns' arm was gone faster than lightening and Louis broke out laughing with Niall. Zayn began to pull Michelle away when she started gigglng, no doubt to continue making out.

"Anybody else going to leave me because they have a girlfriend," Louis asked. He didn't mean it but he didn't expect it.

"Actually I'll catch you guys later. Danielle wants to continue talking about prom," Liam said sounding genuinely distraught about leaving them, but happy about prom. He gave them a quick wave and left.

"The boy barely says anything and already has to leave. Guess it's just us," Louis said shaking his head. Niall cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Guess that makes two boys. Sorry mate Maddy wants to make sure we have the right timing and other stuff," Niall said regretfully. He and Maddy had gotten together after being inspired by Louis and Harry.

Louis nodded and saw him walk off. He started remembering what Liam and Niall had both said. Suddenly he stopped and his eyes began to water. He turned around and started walking away from the school. He knew this little cafe around the street that he could go to.

Harry hadn't asked him to go to prom with him which was in 2 days. _Would Harry be ashamed of me?_ Louis thought sadly. He looked down at himself as he walked and all he say were imperfections. He saw a little tummy that he's hated since he had it, he saw fat thighs, awkward legs, a fat bum, everything he saw was bad. He looked up deciding that he couldn't even look at himself. He finally let the first tear drop.

When he reached the cafe, he sat down and ordered a Yorkshire Tea. He looked out the window for a while just thinking. He took sips of his tea and waited. He waited for something and he didn't know what it was. He was simply just waiting.

After a while of just sitting there, he got up and began to walk. He didn't know where he was walking now and he was pretty sure he was lost, but when your in love and your heart has been a little shattered you don't care about what's happening in your surroundings.

**

Harry went to his first and second class like it was nothing. Eleanor had spoken to him telling him that his plan had to be done today. She told him herself that Louis was beginning to worry but she had reassured him. That's all he need. He knew that in lunch everything would be fine. He spent his time in his first and second class cheerful and working on his project happily. He was excited for his next class since it was with Louis. He stared at the clock and when it rang he ran to his Biology class.

That was until Eleanor stopped him. "Where's Louis," she asked worriedly. His excitement began to die and concern filled his insides. He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What do you mean where's Louis," he asked nervously looking at Eleanor.

"Oh god," she muttered before she started to explain. "Louis was with you this morning right," she questioned waiting for confirmation. He nodded quickly. "Well he wasn't in his first and second classes with me," she told him.

"Okay let's just stay calm. Lets go ask the other boys if they have seen him. You go ask Michelle, Maddy, and Danielle and I will ask Zayn, Niall, and Liam. When your done meet me at the front of the school," he stated. She nodded and they both turned around in search of the people they needed to find. He checked in the Biology class in case Louis was doing something else during his first and second class and was already there but he wasn't. He looked around and went to the History class where he would find Liam and Niall.

"Have you guys seen Louis," he asked Liam and Niall once he saw them sitting down. Niall shook his head.

"Why do you ask," Liam said anxiously. They both looked at Harry with worry evident in their faces.

"We can't find him," he said and with that he turned around began to look for Zayn ignoring the yells from Liam and Niall that were calling him. He went to the bathroom knowing that Zayn always hid there because the Bradford bad boy always skipped his third class.

"Zayn do you know where Louis is," he asked Zayn when he walked into the bathroom.

"No sorry mate. What's happened," Zayn asked getting off the sink he was sitting on.

"Nobody has seen him Zayn and I'm starting to get scared," Harry told him quietly and sincerely with tears brimming his eyes. Louis and him had been dating for more than two months and Louis held his heart. He loved Louis so much that he couldn't even explain it. If something bad happened to Louis then he would surely blame it on himself.

Zayn looked at Harry. He knew how much Harry loved Louis. He also knew how fragile Harry was. They had known each other since Harry was 4 and Zayn was 5. Harry might be a strong football player but when it came down to the real things Harry was soft and lovable. Harry looked at Zayn with shiny jade green eyes from the tears.

"Let's go find," Zayn said determined. Harry nodded letting a tear drop, but he quickly wiped it off and began to walk out of the bathroom with Zayn behind him.

When they reached the front door they saw Eleanor.

"The boys haven't seen him. Did the girls," Harry asked her. Eleanor frantically shook her head and he felt himself die a little. He nodded and started walking away.

"Wait," Eleanor said as she grabbed his arm. Harry turned and looked her in the eye. "Find him Harry please. I know you can," she said. That's when he noticed Eleanor was already crying. _Of course she would be_ , Harry thought. Eleanor and Louis were joined to the the hip and that didn't make Harry feel sad or jealous. Not at all, because they were just friends and he understood that. He had a friendship like they did and that was Zayn.

He nodded and began to walk away. "Come on Haz. I'll drive," Zayn told him walking towards Harrys' car. Harry just stared at him and passed him the car keys not being able to say anything. He sat in the passenger seat and waited patiently as Zayn started the car.

They drove for a few minutes until he started getting a call. He almost face-palmed himself. He hadn't thought of calling Louis but now it was too late. He answered the phone quickly when he saw that the caller was Louis and a picture of Louis sleeping.

"BooBear! Where ar-," he was cut off when Louis made a little noise.

"Harry," he heard his boyfriend whimper on the other line. He felt more tears run down his cheeks at how scared Louis' voice sounded.

"Oh my god Louis where are you? Are you okay?," he asked sitting up forcefully. Zayn motioned for him to put the phone on speaker and that's what he did.

"I d-don't know Ha-Harry," Louis said quietly.

"What's around you," Zayn said intelligently.

"Z-Zayn? I'm in an alley and there are some really c-creepy guys that have b-been staring at me for a while now. I-Im between a tattoo parlor and a s-sandwich shop," Louis said. Zayn nodded to himself while Harry got confused. He didn't know any places like that but on the other hand he hadn't been to the bad side of town.

"I know where that is," Zayn said making a sharp turn.

"Harry?," Louis mumbled. Harry took the speaker off and quickly replied.

"Yeah?," he said into the phone.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to come here. I was just walking and walking and I was thinking and I didn't know how I ended up here," he explained rambling.

"It's okay BooBear I'm not mad," Harry told him.

Louis nodded even though he knew Harry couldn't see him.

"I'll see you in a few yeah? Just stay there," Harry told him.

"Okay I will," Louis said quietly.

"I love you BooBear," Harry said.

"I love you too bye," Louis told him before he hung up.

Harry turned to Zayn. "How do you know where that is? I don't even know," he questioned. He saw Zayn glance at him out of the corner of his eye before sighing.

"Harry do remember last summer that you were gone the whole time," he asked Harry. Of course Harry remembered. He had missed Zayn so much. His parents had taken his sister Gemma and him to Paris to visit. Of course he enjoyed it, but to be honest he would've preferred to stay with Zayn and Liam.

"Of course," Harry said immediately.

"I got into some bad things Haz. Some really messed up things. I looked like crap when you came," Zayn told him truthfully.

"I know you did. I thought it was because you weren't sleeping that was until your mom told me to help you and I got worried but you got better," Harry told him looking at him with sad eyes. Zayn hated those sad eyes. He wanted to bring the happiness back to them and he knew if they found Louis that Harrys' eyes might never be sad again.

"I wasn't sleeping because of the things I was doing. Around there is where I got hooked on drugs and worked for some bad people but when you came back you wouldn't let me leave your sight and I could never get my hands on drugs. The feeling eventually just left and that's when I met Michelle," Zayn said smiling slightly at the thought of his beautiful girlfriend.

Harrys' eyes widened as big as saucers. "And you're telling me that Louis is there right now," Harry exclaimed loudly looking over at Zayn. Zayn nodded slowly scared of what Harrys' reaction would be.

Harry looked forward because he knew if Zayn didn't hurry he would explode. "Zayn. Hurry up," Hrry stated calmly leaning back in the seat.

Zayn looked at Harry and this side of Harry scared Zayn. He honestly would've preferred to see a freaking out Harry but instead he just hit the pedal and went faster not caring about speed limits.  
  
"Are we here?," Harry asked impatiently after a few more minutes.

"Yes," Zayn replied as he parked the car in front of the tattoo parlor. He looked around with wide eyes as memories came flooding back into him. He remembered the pain and the taste of drugs that was horrible for him.

"Hey," Harry said loudly enough for Zayn to break out of his trance and look at him with frightened eyes. "You are not that guy anymore. You're my strong best mate. You got that," Harry stated confidently. Zayn looked grateful and nodded.

They started opening the car doors and Harry could smell the drugs from all the smoke in the air the moment his foot stepped outside. He looked over at Zayn with questioning eyes since he didn't know where to go. Zayn made a hand gesture motioning for him to follow.

Zayn started leading him to an alley that had a tattoo parlor and a sandwich shop next to it just like Louis had said. There was a small problem though.

Louis hadn't been lying about the creepy men.

Fortunately Zayn seemed to be unbothered by the men and kept walking confidently. When they were finally standing in front of the men, it was the moment Harry was dreading.

"Is that Zayn?!?! Zayn Malik my boy," one of the men said. They all turned to look at Zayn with smirks on their faces. They had all believed that Zayn would be back but they looked over at Harry with confusion.

"Long time no see Robbie," Zayn replied with a grimace.

"Brought a pal with you didn't ya," Robbie said eyeing Harry carefully. Harry felt weak under the exposure. He looked behind them for a split second and did a double take.

There was his BooBear hiding behind a huge dumpster staring back at him with wide eyes. One of the men with the guy named 'Robbie' followed his gaze.

"Oh that little guy? Robbie has been checking him out earlier too. He wanted to see how far he could go with that cutie," the guy said nudging Robbie and sending him a wink while the other guys just laughed.

It immediately got Harry furious and possessive over Louis and he stepped forward with fury in his eyes. He honestly didn't like anybody eyeing his boyfriend like if he was a piece of meat. Luckily Zayn knew how angry Harry would get and got in front him so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Come on Haz. Stay calm. I'll distract the guys and you get Louis into the car," Zayn whispered. Harry nodded and he tried to keep calm for Louis' sake.

Zayn abruptly turned around and began to chat with the guys about where he had been. Harry heard him say something about still dealing drugs and Harry knew he was making up a story. It seemed to be working as all the men stared at Zayn with curiosity. He slipped away from them and started walking towards Louis who didn't waste a second.

Louis ran towards Harry and hugged him so tightly Harry thought he could've lost his breath. "BooBear are you okay," he muttered as he put his chin ontop of Louis' head.

"Yeah. Can you just get me out of here," Louis asked looking up at Harry with such hopeful blue eyes. And honestly who was Harry to deny?

He nodded and started walking back quietly but suddenly stopped when he saw no Zayn or big fat guys. His eyes widened and he held Louis tightly against him. He walked out of the alley and sighed with relief as he saw them and Zayn in line at the sandwich shop.

When Zayn took a glance over to where his car was he saw Harry beginning to sit with Louis in the back seat. "So boys. I really do apologize but I should get going now," Zayn said sounding not at all regretful. They all wished Zayn good luck and he left without another word.

As Zayn stepped into the front seat he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and looked back to see how Louis was doing. Just as he expected Louis was clinging onto Harry. He knows better than anybody else that the stuff you see here leaves you scared and shocked.

"You okay there Louis," Zayn said barely audible as reached his hand out to put on Louis' shoulder. He could see Louis nod a little from where he was.

Zayn had been right. Louis was still a little scared and his face was pressed closed against Harrys' chest. "Can we just leave," Louis said but it came out muffled by Harrys' chest.

Zayn looked up at Harry with questioning eyes because he didn't hear a word Louis had said. "He said can we just leave," Harry told Zayn.

"Gladly," Zayn mumbled and turned around to face forward. He started the car and began to drive away from where they'd been.

"Are you sure you're okay," Harry whispered so only Louis coud hear him.

"Give me a few hours of sleep and I'll be as good as new," Louis said looking up at him. Harry nodded and rested his head on Louis'.

The car ride was relatively quiet as Zayn tried to forget what happened, as Harry was bombarded by questions of how and what happened, and Louis had just fallen asleep.

"We're here," Zayn said softly so he didn't wake up Louis. They had finally reached Louis' house and they were surprised to see that it was midday. Right around the time they'd be getting out of school.

Harry nodded and gave Zayn this look saying 'bye and we'll talk later'. Zayn just nodded in returned and watched how Harry picked up Louis bridal style and carried him inside the house.

Thankfully Louis' mum was still working and the girls were still in school. He walked up the stairs towards Louis' room and laid Louis down on his bed.

He was planning on leaving and began closing the door until he heard a sweet voice whisper out his name. Harry looked back up and saw that Louis was staring at him with those cerulean blue eyes.

"Don't leave, cuddle me please," Louis said louder much more awake. Harry would never say no and he instantly closed the door behind him. He started walking over to Louis as Louis brought the duvet up. Harry laid down and Louis snuggled up to him easily.

After a few minutes, Harry was impatient; now he started asking the questions that's been on his mind for a while now. "Why did you leave school," Harry asked looking down at Louis.

The question didn't take Louis by surprise; it hadn't been completely unexpected. He had been waiting for Harry to ask that honestly. "I was scared," Louis mumbled closing his eyes. His answer only confused Harry more.

"Scared of what BooBear," Harry asked with confusion evident in his voice.

"I thought you were embarrassed of me. I thought you didn't love me anymore. Prom is in less than 3 days and since you hadn't asked me I just assumed that it was because you were ashamed of me. God this sounds stupid saying it out loud but I honestly thought you didn't car-," Louis rambled. He was about to continue but he was caught off by a pair of smooth lips placed on his soft ones.

Harry grinned cheekily into the kiss as it effectively shut Louis up. He retuned serious once again and moved his face away from Louis'. "It was not that I was ashamed of you BooBear. I love you more than anything, I had plans to ask you in a really special way today during lunch," Harry said flushing as he remembered what he was going to do.

"Oh god Haz I'm so silly I'm sorry," Louis said opening his eyes and looking up at Harry.

"It's okay Lou just don't do that again you really scared me," Harry confessed.

Louis nodded. "I know I'm sorry," he said. "How were you going to ask me to prom," Louis asked grinning and looking back at a blushing Harry.

"I umm... I was going to put a few lunch tables together and have our closest friends hold up sign that I drew. The sign was going to say 'Will You Go To Prom With Me?'. It technically still does since the Eleanor currently has the sign," Harry told him.

Louis grinned widely. "Yes," he said simply.

"Yes what," Harry asked a little confused.

Louis raised one eyebrow. "Yes I'll go to prom with you," Louis stated.

Harry beamed and looked down at Louis excitedly. Their eyes met and the moment couldn't get any better.

"Have you ever thought about the future?," Harry questioned him randomly.

Louis smiled fondly at Harrys' randomness and shook his head. He honestly hasn't because he just wanted to live in the moment with Harry.

"I have," Harry said looking Louis directly in the eyes. Then Louis started thinking that maybe Harry thought about a future without him. That suddenly got him worried. But Harry of course sensing that Louis was getting worried he spoke again.

"We are going to go to the same college. Study for our dream jobs then after college we can rent our own little house with 5 rooms. 1 room for us, a room for our little girl Darcy, another room for our little boy, then the third room will be for a girl or a boy. The fifth room will be anything of your choice. Of course before we have any kids we are going to get married in that little chapel you've dreamed of getting married in. That's going to be our life together; we can die old together," Harry said seriously like if he'd thought about this for hours.

Louis teared up around the end and looked at Harry with the same glint in his eyes that he looked at Harry with during their first date.

"That sounds perfect Haz. Do you really mean it?," Louis asked hopefully.

"Of course I mean it. And it'll definitely happen," Harry said.

"I truthfully think I'm in love with you," Louis stated quietly.

"I _know_ I'm in love with you," Harry told him confidently.

And just like that they kissed. In that kiss they sealed all their promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it!! If you have anything to say Comment or Give Kudos please?? Thanks for reading it. Tried not to rush it :)


End file.
